emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7709 (29th December 2016)
Plot Rebecca and Chrissie discuss having a small party for New Year. In the café, Joanie compliments Rishi's new shirt, and Kerry decides to drag Joanie along to the singles night. Emma reminds Pete and Finn about the family lunch at B&B, and invites Kasim along too, but isn't so welcoming to Leyla. Kasim is worried when Leyla talks about Emma. Jimmy and Nicola wake up on the sofa together with breakfast already made by Elliot and Angelica. Ross finds Rebecca and Brenda dancing in the café and he busts some moves of his own. Chrissie walks in and realises the New Year party won't be as intamate as she though. The Woolpack singles evening gets underway, and Bernice asks Sam to rescue her if she utters a safe word. Kerry and Joanie arrive, and Rodney immediately whisks reluctant Joanie off to one side. Bernice agrees to give Kerry her job back. Rodney slips Charity a tenner to be paired with Joanie. Dan insists he should've stayed at home when he is paired up with Kerry. Emma, Ross and Finn wait at the B&B for Pete and Leyla, and Emma suggests Leyla did it on purpose, revealing it's the anniversary of the day she met James. Bernice utters her safe word hoping to get away from Tommy, but Sam isn't listening. Luckily for Bernice she receives a call from Jimmy so has an excuse to hurry off. Kerry asks Dan to move past things, but Dan insists he's at the singles evening to pull. Jealous Rishi reveals to Joanie that Rodney paid Charity to be paired with her. Joanie isn't impressed. Kerry is paired with Tommy and immediately flirts with him. Pete and Leyla hurry to the B&B and drag Kasim along too. Kerry can't help but stare at Dan with his new pairing. Joanie tells Kerry she's better than this, but Kerry orders Joanie to leave her alone and instead she continues to flit with Tommy. Eric informs Pete and Leyla that the others have left, but asks for a cancellation fee. Behind the pub, Kerry and Tommy kiss, but Kerry refuses to take things further in the back of Tommy's van. Tommy insists she can't back out now. Joanie and Rishi walk outside and tell Tommy to get on his way. Tommy insists Kerry owes him, but Rishi is adamant Tommy should be flattered Kerry even looked his way. Tommy calls Kerry a slapper and suggests he could have caught something if he had slept with her, so Joanie punches him, knocking him to the ground. Bernice informs Nicola that Jimmy has booked her in for a pampering session. Rishi puts ice on Joanie's hand, just as the police turn up and arrest Joanie for ABH. Rebecca looks into getting a sound system for the party, but Chrissie threatens to call the whole thing off. Bernice leads blindfolded Nicola back to Victoria Cottage, where the table is set for a romantic meal, and Jimmy is dressed as a sailor. Pete takes the blame for him and Leyla being late, but Emma is adamant it's all down to Leyla and tells her to go. Kasim pipes up and takes responsibility, explaining it didn't feel right him being there. Emma insists it's fine. Kasim goes to leave, but Finn begs him to stay. Jimmy presents a delighted Nicola with an eternity ring. Kerry turns up at police station to pick up Joanie, but a Police Officer explains Joanie won't be going anywhere until the morning. She returns to the pub and is annoyed that Kyle is with Lisa instead of her, but Dan calls her a drunken shambles who cannot even look after herself. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Tommy - Danny Kelly *Police Officer - Louise Atkins Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *The Grange - Restaurant *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Hotten Police Station - Reception Notes *This episode was broadcast at the later time of 8.30pm. *Last appearance of Elliot Windsor until 22nd June 2017. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns